


baby fever

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol really wants to have a baby. baekhyun can’t bring himself to say no when he knows his omega wants a baby of their own so bad.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	baby fever

“baek,” chanyeol calls from where he’s draped across the couch, his long body taking up almost all of the space. his alpha hums, wandering over to his sweet omega and sitting down, letting chanyeol’s feet rest in his lap. 

“yes, dear?” he coos, tickling the bottoms of the omega’s feet, leaving chanyeol squealing and trying to escape the torture. he nearly kicks his mate in the face, but baekhyun narrowly avoids it. 

“i—” chanyeol gasps as he breaks free from baekhyun’s tickle torture. “baek, i want a baby.”

“a baby.” baekhyun repeats, his face blank. he’s rather pale, chanyeol notices belatedly. “like… a real one?”

“no, a fake one.” the omega rolls his eyes, jabbing his foot into his alpha’s rib cage. “yes, a real one! you know what i want, baek… want you to help with my heat and, y’know, not use a condom.”

“pup, are you sure? having a baby is a huge responsibility!” baekhyun squeaks, shoving his omega’s foot away from him. “i know they’re cute and tiny, but… yeollie, babies require a lot of attention and care. and pregnancy is hard! jongdae whined so much when he was pregnant, do you wanna be like him?”   
“jongdae always whines, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol replies, sitting up with his long legs tucked under him. “and it really just sounds like you don’t want a baby! if you don’t, just say so.”

“i never said i didn’t want to have a baby with you, chanyeollie.” baekhyun sighs softly. “but i need you to tell me you realize how much attention the baby will need… and i need you to tell me you aren’t going to come to me four months in and tell me you don’t want to be pregnant anymore.”

“you have such a lack of faith in me,” chanyeol pouts. “i promise i won’t decide that i hate being pregnant when i’m four months in and i know babies require a lot of attention and care. i’m not stupid, baekhyun.”

“i didn’t say you’re stupid, yeollie.” baekhyun murmurs, moving over and situating himself in his omega’s lap. he reaches up to cup chanyeol’s cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze. “i’m just making sure you know exactly what we’re in for, baby.”

“i do…” chanyeol says softly, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s waist. “i know what we’re in for, baekhyunnie… i’ve been helping jongdae with his babies, too!”

“okay, okay,” baekhyun presses a kiss to chanyeol’s soft lips. “there’s no harm in trying.”

chanyeol gets pregnant rather fast, but that might have been because they fucked like rabbits until it took. nine months pass by way too quickly. baekhyun deals with complaints of swollen ankles and massaging chanyeol’s aching back and chest. he takes good care of his omega, making sure chanyeol ate enough and got enough rest. chanyeol gets so annoyed of his mate constantly touching him, but he deals with it because he knew what he was getting into. baekhyun spends a lot of time talking to his mate’s swollen belly, to make sure the baby will know his voice and know that he’s their father. chanyeol thinks it’s cute. he already knows their baby will be so loved and spoiled. their parents and siblings are overjoyed too. 

“i really don’t understand,” baekhyun mumbles, his nose pressing against chanyeol’s shoulder. he reaches over, resting his hand over chanyeol’s swollen belly. their baby isn’t so active today. “why other alphas act like it isn’t a big deal when their mates are pregnant. babies are a big deal. pregnancy is a  _ huge  _ deal! it’s horrible and terrifying but at the same time i’m so amazed that you’re growing a whole baby inside of you, like. why aren’t other alphas proud of their omegas like this?”

“because you’re different, baek.” chanyeol pats his mate’s back gently. “you get excited about these things while other alphas don’t.”

“they’re stupid, then. and missing out!” baekhyun huffs, patting his omega’s tummy. “i’m so proud of you, chanyeollie. you’re so strong and wonderful.”

“that’s so  _ mushy _ .” chanyeol just about squeals, hugging baekhyun so tight that he’s got his alpha’s face mushed against his shoulder. 

“yeollie, please… you’re squishing me…”

“oh! sorry, baek.”

chanyeol gives birth on the exact due date, in the middle of the day. as soon as he’s sure chanyeol is in labor, baekhyun sends a message to their families- his parents, chanyeol’s parents, yoora, and baekbeom. their baby is tiny, but her tiny lungs are strong. chanyeol’s mother coos over how much she looks like chanyeol did when he was a baby. she looks exactly like him, ears and all, except for her eyes. she has droopy eyes like baekhyun, which he’s very happy about. 

“she’s so cute,” he whispers, after finally getting to hold his daughter. she’d seemed so tiny in his mate’s arms, but chanyeol’s just so much bigger than him. she’s small, but significantly less tiny when her alpha father holds her. “oh… her cute little ears. how precious…”

“she looks so much like chanyeol,” yoora squeals, watching her tiny niece sleep in her brother-in-law’s arms. “aww, you were this small once, yeollie.”

“this isn’t about me,” chanyeol grumbles. he loves his family, but he’s tired and sore and he wants alone time with his mate and newborn daughter. “it’s about her, and… and she’s sleeping so you all should leave. baek will let you know when she wakes up.”

baekhyun holds the sleeping baby while their families leave, a frown on his face. 

“that wasn’t very nice, yeol.” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss his mate and place their daughter back into the omega’s arms. 

“i got overwhelmed,” he replies, sighing. “i just… i wanted it to be just you and me and her at first… i wish you’d waited until after i actually gave birth to call everyone.”

“well, i’m sorry, but.. i just felt like our families would want to know that you were in labor, you know? i figured that both of our parents would want to know that their grandchild would be born today.”

“whatever. it doesn’t matter.” chanyeol huffs, focusing his attention on the baby. she’s so tiny… he feels like he shouldn’t hold her, she’s too tiny. “baek… she’s so little.”

“i know,” baekhyun reaches over, smoothing chanyeol’s hair back. “she’s so precious… hey, i love you a lot.”

“i know,” the tired omega responds, smiling slightly. “i love you too, baekhyunnie.”

baekhyun can’t be upset with his mate for long, not when chanyeol is so tired and in pain. he’s just given birth, after all. he sighs softly, caressing his mate’s soft cheek. 

“i think you should sleep, my love.” he says finally, resting his palm over chanyeol’s forehead. “i’ll put her back in her little crib and you can sleep until we’re able to take her home.”

“but she needs a name,” chanyeol mumbles sleepily, his eyes drooping. he feels all warm and snug, ready to let sleep overcome him. 

“we’ll name her after you’ve slept, my darling.” baekhyun replies, stroking his mate’s hair. “you just rest, okay?”

“okay…” chanyeol doesn’t protest when baekhyun takes the baby from him and carefully places her back into her crib. he tip-toes back over to his omega, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as chanyeol falls asleep. he’s so pale, he’ll need to eat when he wakes up.

they name her boyeong. she’s tiny but she’s loud, leading chanyeol to joke about how she inherited baekhyun’s strong lungs. she sleeps a lot, usually when she’s held by her mother. she cries when baekhyun holds her, which offends him greatly. chanyeol assures him that she’ll warm up to him eventually. he is her father, after all. he’s glad for the time off from work, he loves being able to lay around with his omega and their baby. boyeong is usually asleep when baekhyun goes to secretly check on her, peering into her crib to make sure she’s okay. once, he found her awake. she’d just blinked up at him with wide eyes, making little grabby hands until he’d scooped her up and cradled her close. she’d ended up sucking on his finger and he’d taken a seat in the comfy chair they’d decided to put in the nursery. chanyeol found them there the next morning, both asleep. he’d squealed when he saw them, happy that his mate and child were getting along. he’d feared baekhyun would feel as if the baby was getting more love, but evidently he didn’t feel that way. baekhyun clearly loved their baby as much as she loved him— a lot. it was a big change, welcoming a baby into their family, but chanyeol was so happy that they’d decided to have their first baby. 

“i’m proud of you, chanyeollie,” baekhyun murmurs, snuggling against his tall omega and kissing chanyeol’s neck. 

“why? i gave birth five weeks ago, baek. you don’t have to praise me for it.” chanyeol mumbles, all warm and cozy next to his mate. 

“not just that, baby.” baekhyun reaches up, running gentle fingers through his mate’s hair. “you’re just so strong… you’re a great mother and an amazing mate and i really admire you, chanyeollie. you’re the best.”

“aw.. baek, you’re gonna make me cry…” chanyeol whines, pouting. “i love you so much, baekhyun… i really do.”

“i know, baby.” baekhyun kisses chanyeol’s forehead gently. “I love you too.”

he loves chanyeol and his spontaneous decisions more than anything. without chanyeol’s spontaneity, they wouldn’t be mates, and they definitely wouldn’t have a baby. maybe the decision to have boyeong was a little sudden, but baekhyun loves his little family and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love omega yeollie :(( he’s precious   
> anyways i know this is short but i wanted to post something while i’m working on another lengthy fic!  
> please enjoy! you can find me on twitter @/kissbaeks


End file.
